


Inspiration

by SigneHansen



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Derek is straight, Established Jogan, M/M, dub-con, except not really when it comes to Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian stared at the three people in front of him with a smirk. Seeing Julian with that Logan-guy didn't really matter to him, as far as he was concerned, what happened in Paris was a one-time-thing (or rather, a one-week-thing), so he wasn't really bothered. What did bother him though, was their friend, Derek. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Sebastian stared at the three people in front of him with a smirk. Seeing Julian with that Logan-guy didn't really matter to him, as far as he was concerned, what happened in Paris was a one-time-thing (or rather, a one-week-thing), so he wasn't really bothered. What did bother him though, was their friend, Derek.   
He couldn't seem to get that tall, dark-haired athlete out of his mind. He wanted him. More than he had wanted anyone in a long time. But apparently, he was straight. Normally, that wouldn't really matter to Sebastian, and in this instance it didn't really matter either, if it wasn't for the fact that a very pretty, very willing girl, was currently in his lap. 

-

Logan had seen the way that new kid looked at Julian, and he didn't like it. Technically, he wasn't even with Julian yet, but he sure as hell planned on it. Soon! He just had to find a way to make Julian realize that it wasn't just pity, but actual love... Or whatever. Since the fire, the death of Mr. Harvey and the coma, Logan hadn't let Julian out of sight. Quite an accomplishment thinking about how Julian's mother had practically locked him away for all eternity.   
He looked down at the actor currently situated snugly against Logan's side, one hand holding a book, the other playing absentmindedly with the hem of Logan's shirt. "Jules?" He said, perfectly aware of the crowd that was gathered around them. Maybe it wasn't a good idea doing this in the middle of the Stuart common room. "Mmm?" He said, brown eyes gazing into green. "It was just..." Logan started, but regretted his decision immediately, when he caught a glance of a very possessive-looking Sebastian standing at the other end of the common room. "Nothing, it can wait." He said instead, shooting a knowing look in Derek's direction. He wasn't sure he caught it though, being a bit distracted by the pretty girl in his lap. 

-

Derek did notice. He knew that look. It was the "please-Derek-do-something-about-Sebastian-he's-staring-at-Jules-again"-look. Derek wasn't quite sure when it had become his responsibility to make sure the new Warbler stayed away from the lovers-to-be, as he had came to know them recently. He was happy they were getting along for once, but if they didn't make out soon, Derek would probably have to lock them in a broom-closet together, which, come to think of it, may not be that bad an idea! "Derek" the pretty brunette in his lap growled, and he shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry sweetheart..." he had kind of forgotten her name, "duty calls!" And with that, he let go of the girl, stood up and strode over towards Sebastian. "Follow me" he demanded, gesturing for the warbler to follow him.

-

Julian knew how Logan felt. He'd known for a while, but he didn't quite know how to tell him. He wanted to be with him. Desperately in fact. But he didn't want to force Logan into anything. The way he'd behaved after the Adam-incident was nothing like he'd ever have expected. Logan was always there. When Julian suddenly fell into one of his dark moods, feeling it was all his fault, he went to Logan who'd hold him, talk to him, read to him. Whatever he needed. He'd been... Well, perfect.   
He also knew how Logan felt about Sebastian, and though he found it completely ridiculous, he kind of loved the feeling of Logan being jealous. It made him fell (for want of a better, less romantic-comedy-word) special.  
When Derek went to talk to Sebastian, Julian just rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Logan. "You know," he practically whispered, "there's nothing to be jealous about." Logan huffed, but tightened his grip on Julian. "I'm not jealous." Logan said, his whole posture deceiving him. "Yes, you are. But I like it." Julian turned to look at Logan, and stretched his neck a little, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Logan swallowed audibly and, searching Julian's face, bent his head and met his lips hesitantly. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was enough for both of them to know that this thing they had, whatever it had been, was now going to be… Well, something different. Julian sighed contently and snuggled even closer to Logan, practically crawling on top of him. "I'm still not jealous though" Logan said, and Julian smirked into his book, "whatever you say, oh tempestuous one. Whatever you say."

-

Sebastian caught up with Derek right outside his own room. "You finally realized you weren't all that straight, did you?" he said, a smirk playing on his lips. Derek looked at him with a roll of his eyes. "Oh shut up, Smythe. We both know why I needed to talk to you. And it has nothing to do with your never-ending, and should I say: impossible? quest of getting me to fuck you." Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "Oh, but I think it has, though! From what I just saw, you blew off a perfectly beautiful girl to talk to me. Now, what does that say about you, Seigerson?" Derek laughed a patronizing laugh, and moved closer to Sebastian.  
"I am straight. And there is nothing you can do or say that will change that."   
"Wanna bet?" Sebastian closed the gap between them, until they were practically touching from head to toe. "Back off, Smythe."   
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He said, his eyes blown with lust.  
“Not in the least. I just wanted to talk to you in a more… Private setting.” Derek turned around and led the way to Sebastian’s room.  
“Now, this is interesting. You say you don’t want to go to bed with me, and yet. We’re in my bedroom. I think you’re losing your sense of, how do I phrase it… Straight-ness, my dear Derek.”  
“Shut it.” Derek was fast. He pushed Sebastian against the wall, pinning him effectively with his hands. “Now, you listen to me you insolent animal. Logan and Julian are just figuring everything out, and I won’t have you ruin it. They’ve been circling each other for months. Years! And you and your handsome shit-face is not going to wreck that, you hear?!”  
Derek was fuming.   
“First of all, I have no intention of coming between those two. Why would I? I’ve already had Julian, and let’s just say, Logan is not my type. So don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Second of all, so you do think my face is handsome!” Sebastian’s face was dangerously close now, and Derek could feel his breath on his face. He could see the way Sebastian was staring at his lips, and it sent strange jolts through his body.  
“I wasn’t finished. You will not only stay away from those two, you will also stop mentioning whatever the fuck went down between you and Julian in Paris, you hear!”  
“Aww, how cute! You’re actually jealous. Well, there’s no need to be, Der. I’m at your free disposal right now. You know you want me.” Derek momentarily loosened his grip on Sebastian, and it was all he needed. Before he knew it, he was the one pinned against the wall, his body pressed flush against Sebastian’s and their faces inches apart. “Say it Derek, say you want me.”  
“I’m straight.”  
“I’ve said it before: It doesn’t bother me, if it doesn’t bother you. And you didn’t deny it.”  
Sebastian looked hungrily at Derek’s lips, and when Derek didn’t respond he took it as a sign. He crashed their lips together, moving his hands down to hold Derek by the hips. The kiss was greedy, hard and filled with want, and though Derek definitely claimed to be straight, he did not seem to have any objections to kissing Sebastian. In fact, he was moaning into his mouth.  
“I knew it” Sebastian said against Derek’s lips, his hands now opening the buttons of the athlete’s blazer. 

-

Derek’s hands had moved to Sebastian’s back. One was pulling at his hair, pulling him closer, the other making its way into Sebastian’s pants. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He really was straight. But there was just something… Infuriatingly handsome about this fucking idiot. Something that he needed to taste, needed to feel. He felt the warbler opening his belt-buckle with one hand, sliding off his blazer with the other.   
Sebastian was nibbling at his lower lip, tracing a line along it with his tongue and it made Derek whimper like a fucking girl. What was this guy doing to him? He suddenly felt the loss of contact, as the brunette singer pulled down his pants and slid to the floor. He mouthed him through his underwear and brought up a hand to tease his inner thighs. Derek had trouble standing at that point, his knees were wobbly and he had a hand on the wall for support; The other in Sebastian’s hair.   
“Fuck, Smythe. Just do it, you fucking tease” he whimpered, and he took the hint. A second later, his cock was in Sebastian’s mouth, his head bobbing under the guidance of Derek’s own hand, and for a moment, Derek was sure he would faint from lust. This was fucking amazing. Better than any blowjob he’d ever received by any of those fucking girls he’d already forgotten the names of. “Shit Sebastian…” He said, his knees buckling. “Don’t fucking stop.” Sebastian smiled around Derek’s cock and pulled off.   
“What the fuck!” he was feeling almost angry at the loss of contact. “I want you on the bed. Now.” Sebastian stood up and yanked Derek by the tie. He pushed him down and threw himself on top of him, straddling his hips. “Being straight wasn’t really that big of an issue for you then, was it?” His eyes were raking down Derek’s body, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck you” Derek thrust up against Sebastian, relishing in the momentary feeling of friction. “Oh I plan on it” He’d opened all the buttons by now, and Derek was almost completely exposed.   
“Sebastian?” Julian’s voice was heard through the door. “FUCK” Derek tried pushing off the boy in his lap, but Sebastian didn’t budge. He just smirked at him and said “Yeah?”   
“I was just wondering if maybe…” Though Derek’s eyes were closed, he was pretty sure Julian was currently staring at the somewhat explicit scene in front of him, no doubt wondering why his normally incredibly straight best friend was being ravished by his previous Paris-conquest. “I could… Come back another time.” He said slamming the door shut and walking away. “You idiot” Derek growled, throwing an arm over his head. “Oh, are you embarrassed? Oh dear me, what can we do about that, huh?” In two quick motions, he thrust down again, creating that wonderful friction, and started kissing along Derek’s jaw line. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear” he said, his voice even raspier than usual.

-

Julian slammed the door and just stood there for a while. This day was turning out to be a lot weirder than he’d thought possible. “Jules” Logan was nearing him, looking nervously at him. “Are you okay?” Julian nodded; “Yeah… I’m fine, but… I think we should probably talk to Derek.”   
“Derek?”  
“Yup… As it turns out, I wasn’t the one Sebastian was going for…”  
“What… Do… Derek?!”  
“Yup! He’s currently being straddled by Sebastian, and by the looks of it, he was quite enjoying himself.”  
“Oh.. Oh! I… I really did not need to know that, Jules…”  
”Well, at least you won’t have to be jealous anymore!”  
“I told you! I wasn’t jealous.”  
“Right on!” Julian turned around, and made his way towards his room. The scene playing out in Sebastian’s room had inspired him…


End file.
